<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Mornings and Sweet Evenings by campsuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324189">Sexy Mornings and Sweet Evenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga'>campsuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaSugaisms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, iwasuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lounging on the couch having their hour-long lazy Monday morning breakfast. Sugawara doesn’t have a set schedule and Iwaizumi always took Mondays off from the gym since it was one of their least busy times. So when the rest of Japan was rushing to weekday traffic, they were stuck in either one of their apartments hopelessly wrapped up in each other. </p><p>...it gets a little sexy<br/>...then very sweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaSugaisms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Mornings and Sweet Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lounging on the couch having their hour-long lazy Monday morning breakfast. Sugawara doesn’t have a set schedule and Iwaizumi always took Mondays off from the gym since it was one of their least busy times. So, when the rest of Japan was rushing to weekday traffic, they were stuck in either one of their apartments hopelessly wrapped up in each other.</p><p>They usually spend this time just lazing around in the living room, planted on the couch with numerous breakfast items while watching some sweet and cheesy romantic movie. Sometimes there'll be some touches and caresses in between bites of croissant or there'll be languid kisses after having a sip of hot cocoa. They would always be touching whether it was Suga sitting between Iwa's legs or Iwa's head on Suga's lap.</p><p>On this morning, Iwa was sat in front of the couch while Suga sat next to him with his legs sprawled across Iwa's lap while Iwa's hand was caressing the pair of pale legs in front of him.</p><p>A soft touch turned into a hard squeeze that made Suga yelp a bit.</p><p>"Hey, what was that about?"</p><p>While still aggressively grabbing thighs and calves, Iwa looked straight into Suga’s eyes, "You got gains, babe."</p><p>A blush creeps across Suga’s face, "Oh, stop it!"</p><p>"No, really, Kou. Ever since you added some weightlifting to your yoga classes with Oikawa, I’ve seen you fill out a bit. And honestly, it's a little kinda... super hot.”</p><p>Suga glares at his boyfriend and sees a couple of eyebrows go up and down suggestively. He made a sour face towards his boyfriend even if he insisted on talking some more, “I’ve been so proud of you. You know, more than usual. When I see you at the gym just working for it and it’s such a fucking turn on!"</p><p>After saying this, Iwa places his hands on Suga’s ankle and starts to lovingly caress upwards his legs while slowly appreciating the muscles underneath the pale smooth skin. "Like the little grunts you do when you’re at the tail end of a set or when you do the little psych outs to yourself when you start your third set of something." By this time, Iwa’s hand is grazing on top of Suga’s knees and its making Suga shudder with the feather like gentle touch. Iwa also pulled in Suga a bit and started talking in a much quieter and lower voice, "I love when I see you after a workout and you’re all sweaty and you’re pulling on the hem of your shirt to wipe off the sweat off your chin. I love seeing you look so energized and yet exhausted at the same time," this time his hands started slowly trailing up the inside of Suga’s thighs, "I’ve never told you but one of the best and simultaneously worst times of my day is when you come over to me after your workout and I can smell the sweat off of you and your voice is all breathy. It makes me want to bend you over a core ball and ride you until you pass out." Suga's breath hitches when Iwa’s hand reaches over and grabs his groin and massages the very top part of his thigh.</p><p>Suga loses the ability to form words, so instead he’s simply taking the time to relish the feel of Iwa’s large rough hands on his skin. Each touch feels like it's charged with electricity that flows through the rest of his body. He indulges in the feeling while Iwa continues to sing praises about his body, "You’re so much stronger now, Koushi, and it's <em>sooo</em> sexy."</p><p>Suga’s has his head tilted, exposing his neck which Iwa doesn’t hesitate to attack with kisses that will definitely leave marks behind. Iwa’s hand trails up into Suga’s ab muscles, now more pronounced than even the time when he was in the volleyball team in high school.</p><p>All Suga can do is mewl or take in small gasps of air, occasionally, a moan would escape, depending on what Iwa was touching. There was a definite groan when Iwa’s hand went from teasing his ab muscles to circling his nipple as well as pinching it between fingertips.</p><p>Iwa completely lays Suga down on the floor and takes charge of the situation. He positions himself between pale legs and tugs off the boxers Suga slept in.</p><p>With one last look at his lover for the past several months, trying to mentally convey his intentions, Iwa throws him one of his knowingly naughty smiles before placing kisses on Suga's now flexed abs. The kisses are light and feathery. Every now and then the silver haired man would giggle in between whimpers of pleasure – everything so obviously done on purpose by the former wing spiker.</p><p>After spending time physically praising Suga’s midsection, Iwa starts crawling downwards until he could feel Suga fully hard right in front of him even before he even takes Suga in his hand or mouth. A firm hand starts working Suga and immediately Suga’s legs stretched out straight in response. His eyes are shut in the feeling of ecstasy, his toes are curling, and his knees are buckling. When Iwa finally takes Suga in his mouth, enveloping the latter with a wet warmth, Suga’s knees folds up, bringing his legs up towards his chest. Suga can feel his boyfriend playing with him while assertively grasping his thighs and ass.</p><p>Suga’s mind goes blank. He’s only left with the debate of making the pleasure last much, <em>much</em> longer or to go ahead and climb towards his climax. The ability to choose, however, is taken out of Suga’s hands entirely when Iwa decides to take him to and from the edge a couple of times, both frustrating and pleasuring Suga.</p><p>This painful, delicious, and sensual back and forth continued on for a while with Iwa deriving pleasure from seeing Suga in so much ecstasy. Additionally, being able to grope and appreciate his beloved’s weeks and weeks of labor in the gym wasn’t such a bad consolation prize for him.</p><p>Finally, after hearing Suga whimper and insistently ask for his release, Iwa finishes the job and watches Suga unravel in his mouth. He watches Suga descend back to wherever it is he went to in his head. He watches the gradual steadying of Suga’s breath and the occasional twitching of Suga’s muscles. It was all a very sexy sight that Iwa makes a point to remember this moment for forever.</p><p>When Suga finally opens his eyes, he looks into the eyes of Iwaizumi Hajime and with a raspy voice says, “OK. Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>LATER THAT NIGHT</p><p>“Hajime,” Suga confronts his boyfriend who is currently making fried rice with the past week’s leftovers. He has his arms on his hips trying to look intimidating. Unsuccessfully doing so while dressed in pastel pink boxer briefs and his favorite oversized hoodie, “I had no idea you have a such a muscle kink.”</p><p>Hajime momentarily stops tossing the rice in the pan and lets his head hang low. A growl escapes him, “Ugh, No! I didn’t know I had one honestly. I’ve been a physical trainer for more than ten years now, you would think I would’ve popped inappropriate workplace boners more often if that were true. Can we just drop it?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” the silver haired man goes up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi, allowing his hands to roam all over Iwa’s torso, “Are you saying that you’re just so madly enraptured by me and me alone? That absolutely no one can and would be able to take your attention away from little old me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi turns the stove off and turns around in place to face Sugawara. The two-inch height difference that Iwaizumi has over Sugawara is minimal and he has to pull down Sugawara’s head down a bit to be able to kiss his forehead. He places a soft kiss on pale skin and immediately follows it up with a quick but substantial flick, “I’m not saying anything you little fishing imp! I’ll get the beers. You get the rice, Sugawara.”</p><p>“Oh, so now, I’m back to Sugawara?!” Suga yells from his place in front of the stove, scooping the fried rice into two bowls. He yells but there’s a certain playful tone to his voice. “Maybe I should just bulk up even more. What do you think, Iwaizumi-san? I’ll make sure to give you a run for your money.”</p><p>Iwa pops in back into the kitchen and pulls a drawer to take our two spoons. He has an exasperated look on his face but indulges the shorter man in front of him. “I love you,” he lands a kiss on Suga’s lips to keep him from talking, “and I will love you if you bulk up bigger than me or if you don’t. I will love you if you stay in this toned but still soft state, which is my current favorite, if you or anybody else would flat out ask me. However, I assure you that I will love you in any form because although it was your pretty little angelic face that I initially fell for in high school, it’s the little devil in you that I am now completely and hopelessly in love with.”</p><p>By the time Iwa finishes his speech, Suga’s jaw has reached the maximum drop point from his face. A faint but wide blush also accompanies the unexpected burst of sap from his own Grumpgrump.</p><p>Iwa walks out of the kitchen and settles himself in his dining table. Suga follows and as he drops off Iwa’s bowl in front of him, he lands a soft kiss on top of Iwa’s head, a silent reply to the little outburst in the kitchen that Suga knows is embarrassing Iwa to no end.</p><p>Despite going through their entire meal in silence, it wasn’t awkward at all. It was a quiet and comfortable silence that was littered with knowing glances, coy smiles, and sheepish grins. Every now and then, Iwa would be clearing his throat to forcefully keep a smile off his face. Suga would also fix his hair in a way that would allow him to stare at Iwa unabashedly yet secretly.</p><p>These are quiet moments that these two would occasionally sink in and it was a welcome change to their usual very playful banter. The rest of the night continues in this more subdued mood with light touches and feathery pecks to cheeks. That is, of course, until they finally found each other in the bedroom later.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote it and just shipped it off - no checking for anything. I just want to be able to get something out of my system.<br/>Please enjoy because this was a joy to write, actually. </p><p>Please shower me with comments and kudos. I'm close to desperate!<br/>Please! It really really feels sooooo good to see people like the things I write, it makes me write more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>